


Collage AU

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble for csvalentine on tumblr. When Emma meets David's new roommate and she accidentally agrees to go on a date with him, things do indeed go as bad as she thought. Or don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collage AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I am going to write a DarkOne!Emma fanfic. So if you want to be my Beta, send me a message on tumblr, onceuponadisneypotter.tumblr.com/ask. I need a beta who is fluently English and good with grammar. Thanks! 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

So now it the time I finally reveal myself: It’s me! Tadaaa! saviorspirate, I hope you enjoyed your Captain Swan Secret Valentine! Here is your fanfic, a Collage AU, as promised, I hope you like it :)

 

—————————

“Emma, can you open the door please? I am just about to take a shower!” Mary Margaret called. “Okay!” Emma walked to the door, one eye in her textbook: “Federal Rules of Civil Procedure”. Just one more year and she would finish her Law studies. She opened the door, and in front of it stood a handsome male, probably a few years older than she was, with bright blue eyes and dark hair. “Hey.” “Hello!” the stranger held out his hand. “I am Killian, your new neighbour.” “Hey, I am Emma, and I live her with my roommate Mary Margaret.” They shook hands. “You can hear her singing in the shower.” Emma pointed towards the hallway. Killian smiled. “Did you move in with David?” “Yeah, a friend of mine knew him. I used to live on the other side of town, but the rent was really high. It’s cheaper here and it’s closer to campus.” Emma nodded. “What do you study?” “I study Geography. You?” “Laws, on the other side of campus. But I actually have an important exam tomorrow, so I have to go back and study if you don’t mind? You’ll see my roommate quick enough, she and David have a relationship.” “Yeah, he said something about that. Good luck with your exam!”

————————————————————————————

“Just the new roommate of David” Emma had answered when Mary Margaret asked who rang the doorbell. “Nothing special, you’ll meet him soon enough.” And she kept repeating that to herself. “Nothing special, nothing special, nothing special”. She didn’t really know who she was fooling. She knew she couldn’t fool herself. But she count, shouldn’t, wouldn’t allow herself to make that mistake again. No love for her. Not after Neal. She shouldn’t think about Neal.

She heard a voice laughing, it’s Mary Margaret coming back from a date with David. “Hey Emma!” She heard her calling from the hallway. “Hey EmEm!” Emma always called Mary Margaret ‘EmEm’. It was shorter, and it sounded nice, Emma and EmEm. “How was it?” “It was so romantic! He took me to granny’s dinner. How did your exam go? It was your last one if this year, isn’t it?” “Yeah, it went pretty well. I already got my criminal law exam back. It’s an A-.” “Well done! Congratulations!” MM walked in, with a big smile upon her face. “That is so good! We should celebrate that!” Emma smiled and opened the refrigerator. “I made pancakes!”

————————————————————

“Happy birthday David!” Emma smiled and hugged him. “You’re getting old!” she teased. “Here you go” MM and Emma handed him the present, they bought him a special horseback riding thingy. She did not quite know what it was, but David said he wanted to have it, so whatever. “hey! Emma, right?” Killian walked up to her. “Stay calm, nothing special, nothing special.” Emma repeated in her head, her mantra for the past few weeks. “Hey Killian!”

They ended up talking and laughing and exchanging numbers. He even agreed to go with him on a date. Don’t think of Neal don’t think of Neal don’t think of Neal

But she kept thinking of Neal.

The asshole that left her

The guy that dumped her

She gave everything she had, and he left her.

Don’t think of Neal. Don’t think of Neal.

————————————————————————–

He took her to a little Italian restaurant. They sat down, and the owner immediately came with the Menus. “Hello Killian, hello beautiful lady!” he said, with an extreme Italian accent. Emma smiled when Killian told her that he used to work there. Suddenly Killian’s smile turned into a frown. “Neal.” His voice sounded hard and angry. “Hello Emma, Killian.” 

Fuck. Neal.

“Hi.” she simply answered, not capable of saying anything else. “So Emma, how is the baby doing?” “You- know perfectly well.” Neal smiled. “May I introduce you to my fiancée? Tamara, Emma. Emma, Tamara.” “Hello!” Tamara smiled happily, not seeing the obvious tense hanging around the table. “Be a dear and go to the car already? I’ll come soon!” Neal smiled, handing Tamara the keys. 

“So Killian, how is it to fuck an used bottle?” “Perfectly new once you’re 3 inch in.” “oh really? Well, you are used to second-hand girlfriends, aren’t you?” 

Then everything went fast, and within no-time they were fighting. The owner came running to tear them apart, but the small man couldn’t do anything to stop those two muscular men. A man came running from the other side of the restaurant, his red-haired wife looks in shock. “”Now Cut it off!” he forcefully tears Killian and Neal apart. “You- get outta here, to your fiancé! Now, back to eating in peace.” “Thank you sir, you’ll get discount on your pizza, Mr..?” “Eric, and you don’t have to.” “I insist!”

————————————————————————–

The rest of the date went pretty smoothly, and they ended up getting a MCflurry by the Mac Drive.

“You know, Neal- He… He was my roommate, but he stole a lot. I always kept my room closed, but one day he managed to sneak in and I was thrown into prison. It took my brother a long time to convince the police that I couldn’t be stealing, because I was at the birthday of a friend. When I came home and asked him why he wanted me in prison. Turned out that my then girlfriend, Milah, previously was his girlfriend, and he wanted her back.” Killian sighed. “I- I loved her. She died a year later of cancer.” “I’m so sorry for you Killian…” Killian shrugged, not wanting to cry. “He- Neal was my boyfriend. He made me pregnant, and then left.” Killian looked up, surprised and alarmed. “I had an abortion.” Emma continued. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

——————————————————————————

They ate their ice cream in silence, and then drove home. “I am sorry about what happened. I hope- i hope it didn’t ruin the date completely for you…” Killian’s sad face made Emma smile. “No- No it didn’t… And- thank you. I’ve never told anyone about that before, well, Mary Margaret knows, but almost nobody else does.” She stepped closer. “So-” “Hmm?” “Are you free tomorrow?”

And not one single thought in her head thought of Neal.

Only of his soft lips touching her lips.


End file.
